1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to oil pan apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved split oil pan construction wherein the same permits selective removal of a rear pan member relative to a forward pan member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Geometric clearances, as well as ease of servicing of various components within internal combustion engines, are required in removal of the associated oil pan and is mandated thereby. Due to various components such as cross members, road height, and the like, removal of the oil pan is at times difficult without removal of the complete automotive engine. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a new and improved split oil pan construction arranged to permit removal of a rear pan portion relative to the forward pan portion for servicing of various components such as an oil pump, a rear main seal, and the like within an internal combustion engine.
Various oil pump constructions have been available in the prior art to accommodate various conditions, but have heretofore not addressed the unique construction of the instant invention. Such oil pan members are set forth in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,425,514; 4,848,293; 4,930,469; 4,825,825; and 3,805,920.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved split oil pan construction as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction to permit selective separation of an oil pan member while mounted to an internal combustion engine and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.